stardriverfandomcom-20200214-history
Daletos
Daletos is the 4th hidden Cybody in the Southern Cross Island. It is piloted by Simone Aragon also know as "Secretary" in the Glittering Crux Brigade. Appearence Daletos's appearence is that of the basic Cybody model with large hips, narrow waist, golden joints and mask. However each of it's arms are shaped like a pair of cones connected by the tip. It's head has a series of protrusions that resemble hair standing on end with a single "bang" over it's face. It's overall colours are flourescent green and black.﻿ Despite being a Warrior Cybody it has a noticebly female look to it. ﻿ 'Part in the story' ''Personal Uses of Cybodies'' Daletos appears in episode 11 to face Tauburn. As part of a team plan developed by Takashi, Simone would apprivoise Daletos and but let Takashi (a Star Driver with a real mark) do the actual piloting while focusing her libido in his Star Sword. Appearing before Tauburn, Daletos pulls the Star Sword Amethyst and engages Tauburn in a sword fight. Simone and Takashi's double team manages to match Tauburn in every move and push it back. However during another clash Sugata intervenes using his first phase "King´s Pillar" to power up Tauburn's Star Swords making them grow to immense size. Undeterred by this Daletos advances for a final strike only for Tauburn to bring down the swords with such force that they cleaved Daletos arms and caused it to explode propelling it upwards but not before Simone ejected﻿ Takashi from the Cybody. Our Apprivoiser Daletos was revived by Samekh under Reigi's control to destroy Tauburn. However, Simone regained her cybody mark and piloted Daletos again to destroy the remaining cybodies that are under Samekh's control. When the revive Zayinas attempted to attack the revived Tzadikt piloted by Takashi from behind with its Zayinasphere technique Simone protected Takashi by creating a barrier blocking Zayinas's attack allowing him to finish off Zayinas with his Divine Snowstorm technique. Daletos along with the other recovered cybodies are easily defeated by Samekh's King's Pillar. Skills and Abilities Not much is know about Daletos skills as it was piloted by Takashi Dai fought with the same swordsman style as when wielding Tzadikt. Simone and Takashi performed a team strategy where Takashi (who posseses a true mark and Star Sword) would control Daletos movements and Simone would concentrate all her libido ''to power Takashi's Star Sword ''Amethyst. Powered by two Star Drivers, Daletos was able to match the immense power and skill of Tauburn and was only defeated by Sugata's timely intervention. Barriers When piloted by Simone, Daletos could create a strong barrier similar to those created by the Maiden Cybodies using it to protect Takashi from Zayinas ability. Attacks and Weapons ' Star Sword: '''Due to it being piloted by Takashi, Daletos could use it's Star Sword Amethyst ' ''' '''Divine Snowstorm: '''A sword technique used by Takashi that consists of a flurry of rapid thrusts that gives the opponent no chance of escape. Category:Cybodies